Semana estándar
Una semana estándar,Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One, cap. 3: Armas Secretas (y otros capítulos) también conocida simplemente como una semana, era un lapso de tiempo mayor a un día, pero menos de un mes. Por lo general, se hizo una semana de varios días, y varias semanas conformaron un mes.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida, prólogo: Las semanas se habían vuelto meses, los meses años y los años décadas. Apariciones *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * * *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida '' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * * *"The Perfect Weapon" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1}} Fuentes *Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades de medida de tiempo